


My assassin

by MissFoxy



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, F/M, Love, Romance, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFoxy/pseuds/MissFoxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a normal women living in London. You work the most part of the day, but you not have money to live. unfortunately,your father was sick , and the revolution was to start .<br/>Your life is hard ,sad and boring .But ,to your happiness a hero saves you. Er…Ok…he not is so “Hero” but …yeah …he is a fucking sexy . But, he is hot and he is Jacob Frye, so… go to the hell the “hero” ,you want Jacob Frye!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Industrial Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I know, too short summary -.-' go ahead on the story, is better inside than seems! :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you need a Hero for save you ,but who saves you?

You walked on the streets of London normally, the industrial revolution was to begin and everything was changing. You are just a daughter of the ordinary man in an ordinary family. You looked at the horizon, the sun had left the sky and the full moon lit up the clear night .You walked looking at the moon, head traveling, wondering how the world should be out, you'd love to see the world but your father was sick and depending on your work in the industries, and you never imagine leaving your father to die. You suddenly was grabbed away from the streets and brought into a dark alley, a knife was placed against your neck and a body glued to his back. You held her breath.  
\- Well, well, what have we here? A “Lady” - spoke a thick masculine voice.   
-stay Away from me! -You scream desperately.   
He laughed.  
-You have courage girl, I will love see all this “Courage” die .  
You shivered and felt a trickle of blood running down your neck, you would not cry in front of this man.   
\- Let me go, please ...   
He laughed.  
\- Let you go¿ Oh, shut up you bitch !  
He rubbed on you and you gasped in disgust.  
\- I believe the lady says to you let she go .  
The man slowly let go and you stepped back and looked at her rescuer, one man and top hat with a cane in his hand. It was attractive in some ways but somewhat bleak. He had a gun pointed at the man.  
\- Mr. Frye! I don’t ...   
-Shut up Hudock! Let she go, now- His voice was a drizzly way.  
The man called "Hudock" went away .You looked at his savior called "Mr.Frye ". He approached guarding the weapon.   
-All right lady?   
You nodded with the head. He ran a finger over his neck taking blood traces .Your body shivered as the cold man fingers touched his neck.   
-Thank you for helping me Mr. Frye   
-It was not anything, we know each , lady?   
-No Mr, my name is (y / n) (l / n) .  
He smiled somewhat of arrogance.   
-It is a pleasure, lady, I'm Jacob Frye.  
You smiled .You knew at that moment that his life would not be the same after meeting Jacob Frye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooooooo What you think?? I make this fic whit much lovee <3


	2. The mischievous young man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! \\(^.^)/ now is my turn to write! Warning: too much kawaiiness when I get the keyboard. Anyway, I'm just here to say this is gonna be more a fluffy and sweetie chapter (as I am X3) BUT, for the smut-fans, don't get worried about! It's coming! (For TELL the truth is already finished but l'm translating to english -.-' dude, the life is harder when your first language isn't is english!) Ok, now l'm going to leave you guys read and sorry for the shortness as I said, I'm translating somethings, but tomorrow be sure this is gonna be totally finished! [^•^]/ YAY!

       [...]

 

  You were more than busy today, due to your father's ill health, you was in charge of taking care of the house and do household chores. Again, you carried an old basket on one arm. It was a cloudy afternoon and you were going through Westminster completely unattended. It was a place virtually lawless. You getted more afraid every time your (e/c) eyes saw the kind of people who were around you. Drunks, prostitutes and scarred men crooked looking at you. One of them said something before start walking towards you. You quickened your steps as you looked back. And this ended up making you bump into something or someone.

"F-Forgive me, I was distrac…huh?!"

 You ran out of words to do with who was bogged down. The top hat, the long coat and a cane with a gold adornment at the top; no more nor less than Jacob Frye, the same man who had saved you from a horrible fate. When you looked back at your pursuer, he had retreated immediately when he saw the young man by your side.

"(y/n), so good to see you luv…what a small world we live, eh?"

The young man smiled. You blushed when you realized that _he_  remembered your name. 

"I suppose so, Mr. Frye"

Your fingers were playing with your hair as you was in front of him. Frye opened a small smile while listening to your words.

"'Mister' is already a dead old man, so call me as Jacob, sweetheart"

You felt embarrassed to have him called 'Mr'. It could be a dangerous man... not anyone have those killer skills as he does. And even more to save just a simple girl like you. Perhaps that was too easy for someone with that abilities. You must be careful or else ending like that crimminal who tried assault you.

"Oh! And our meeting reminds me...that we didn't greet us properly since the day of that incident"

"But that would be something so serious? "

"Clearly yes! Imagine, that would be trivial if I could not introduce myself properly and even more for an adorable lady like you"

"Heavens! I would never know that is so so terrible, I'm so glad that you have warned me!"

You gasped and embarrassed at the thought of how many people you had left to congratulate itself. Maybe your friends might think you were someone ignorant and never-ways.

"But no longer has to worry about, now that you know ... we'll have to put in place, don't you think?"

Jacob smiled, could not help but held out his hand directed to you

 "Of course…"

Your small right hand shook that big left hand which belonged to no more nor less than Jacob. When he pressed his hand well, not been more than seconds. The young man pulled you with an absurd speed and you leaned back with your waist and back into his arms. Jacob Frye was dangerously close to your lips and only that way, you could look at the pair of tired greyish-green eyes. Your heart was beating so hard that you feared he was hearding, your cheeks flushed intensely and you felt like they were burning every time Jacob was getting closer to your face. He had just mislead you and yet you fell into the arms of a deceiver. How could you be so foolish? Well, no longer mattered. You were frustrated with the situation and then you started to planning a way to escape it. Your poor father, what would you say if he knew of a constraint as such? It would break his heart, or being something promiscuous in his eyes. The tension was killing you inside and you knew it. Before Jacob get closer, you spoke the first words that came in your mind, the only reason that your imagination could create in a situation like that.

"Mr. Frye! We should not be so close to each other…is n-not appropriate…t-that people around see us in this way!"

You protest. But on the other hand, Jacob seemed to ignore your words even knowing that fowardness of him was wrong.

"We are in Westminster, everything is permitted ..."

The young man came up even more closer of your lips and before approaching more, you drove your free hand and slapped Jacob's face. He pulled back and let you out of his arms. The man looked at you with rage and you quickly ran away from him, abandoning your basket.

"Bloody Hell!...you will regret it, (y/n)! Oi! Do not run from me, I'm not done with you! You better come back here now you-"

You ignored the harsh words whose Frye had said and continued to run like there's no tomorrow. Luckly, you got to your house. You opened the door with despair, still felt the feeling that the bastard was chasing you, even if it was almost impossible for him to have climbed five buildings running after you. But still had feeling the adrenaline pumping all over your body. 

You locked the door again and saw your father sitting at a desk mounting a peculiar type of mechanism or handle. The poor man looked for your face with a worried expression.

 "(y / n)? But what happened? And where is the basket with the tools I asked you to bring?"

"I was robbed when I passed by Westminster...I'm sorry father"

You lied.

"Mio Dio! But, are you hurted?!"

"No, father…of course not, don't worry about me"

"Oh thank God. As long as my greatest treasure're safe, my heart may be at peace until to-"

Your father began coughing before he could finish speaking. You ran to help you even if it was nothing so serious. That Jacob Frye...nothing more than a pervert. How in the world you could have trusted him? You should have left running before he could look at you. And if it was the best way? Have let him kiss your lips and not risk have led it to its location. Well that's irrelevant at the moment. What mattered now was that you both were safe...not interest to you, for how long you want the most enjoy every minute was left with your father. Your father was a disclaims inventor, an italian immigrant and member of a rich family. He dropped everything on a trip to London, just interested in the city. Where he began his own business and after meeting a beautiful, gentle british woman, he got married and even with a simpler life, he considered your mother and you the most precious jewels that he ever could have. A year ago, the unhappy fate took your mother to a heart attack. Your father was sick and you would be about to be alone soon. Without ever having been married before, or accepted several requests of young heirs who ordered weapons or mechanisms in person at the office of your father just to see how beautiful you are. They had no guilt, you had the gorgeous (e / c) eyes of your father and the same (h / c) hair as your mother once have. Even attracting the envy of other women, you proved to have a lovely personality and a huge loyalty to the people you love and would always be there for them.

"Do not push yourself too much, father. I'm fine…for real..."

"And father, no matter what happens to me, I love you...okay?"

You said a little nervous to remember that menacing man.

"Why do you say that, my dear? You're worrying me, are you sure that nothing happened at Westminster?"

You never could wish so much to scream your wrath for the skies. It was killing you, but your enemy was more dangerous than you were able to afront him. The better solution was keep your mouth shut of the truth.

"Yes. I just...I mean it. It is always good that we remember this, right?"

your (e/c) eyes we're filled with tears. You said a 'bye' to your father and forced a fake smile and that maked him not so less-worried about you. You ran to your room, locked the door and cashed all your anger, sadness and fear before leaving again. It was torture not being able to scream out in anger or crying loudly. You never showed sadness or even less your anger to people who know you good. You were always happy in front of others and even cried at the funeral of your mother just for no one got more hurt. You were stronger than appeared to be , and that was something admired by all. But no one would ever know it was so painful to be happy. You lay down and continued to cry.

"I said not to run! Why no one listens to my bloody words?!..."

A familiar male voice spoke into his ears. You stood still crying, recognizing the tall and strong figure. _But how on earth he had found your home?_ That's what you thought. You almost jumped back in shock. You blushed when he realized he was crying in front of anyone else, even more than Jacob. You never was so emotionally confused if you were ashamed, afraid, or angry.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, sooooooooo sorry for update the part 2 (-.-") Final tests were killin' me… really, ONE BLOODY MONTH studying hard!!! But now I will promisssss that the part 3 is coming!


	3. Unexpected Guest

 

"What are you doing here?! H-How did you find me?!"

You stuttered in fear. He was a more serious and even angry expression.

"I came across rooftops believe me, it was not difficult!"

"...I think we have an issue to resolve, isn't it?"

Jacob grinned and pulled a chair. Your eyes were full of water. Tears fell from your face more.

"Oi! I did not say you could cry, now stop!...I can not stand to see a woman crying..."

The young man said trying to hide his frustration at seeing you like that, but you ignored his comments and continued.

"I was crying before, idiot...it's not because of you..."

"Wait, there's more reason for that whining? Not that I mind, I do not want you end up flooding the house..."

Jacob asked with a curious air in his voice. You chafed at the insensitivity of that young man, and you replied.

"Does it matter to you?...Why want to know?!"

"Not to change anything, but...look, I just can not stand a woman crying in front of me without anybody doing anything, it is a matter of principle...we will not solve anything until you stop crying, then you better go this rattle opening soon!"

The british man said already angry. You just put your face in your pillows and continued to cry.

"You know what? Whatever! I'm leaving, would not change anything anyway!"

The young man walked up to the window where he entered your room.

"My father is dying..."

That made Jacob Frye turn around and again sit in the same chair before.

"Go ahead..."

"He's with poor health, is old and can not work as much as before... we'll be evicted and have no money to pay for all this!"

You continued even though he did not hear a word. But what you did not know, it was that Jacob cared more than anyone would imagine.

"I know how you feel...my father died a few months ago, in fragile health as well yours"

"I...I was desperate, I thought it made no sense to continue in this world...and think...that everything could have been different if I was not so stupid..."

You did not help, but this time looked for him. You stopped and sat on the edge of your bed, listening to every word that Jacob Frye said.

"We left everything, and so, Evie and I ended up in London. With nothing but our fists and strength. Nothing mattered...was by revolution, by family…for him"

"Excuse me, but...who is Evie?"

You did not hide that you was curious by his story and listening to every detail.

"My eldest sister...well, actually five minutes"

The young man smiled. You did not help, but tried to contain a small laugh.

"They may call me mad, but I'll get revolutionize London even if it costs my life and that's why I still kept going. He wanted me to be strong..."

"...If only I had realized that he was doing it for my own good, I ..."

Frye seemed genuinely sad. You saw in his eyes that everything was sincere and he was opening up to you. Did you feel horrible for being so rude to someone like him, you saw that even a troublemaker had potential and you were not that different. The words choked in his throat, but with a little effort, you cried.

"I-I'm sorry!"

You said before anything he would say.

"What?…"

The young man looked a little surprised by your words.

"I'm sorry...for everything that I have said"

You repeated, Jacob looked confused and could not help if you do not ask again.

"Forgiveness for what?..."

The british man still continued to look confused. Still a little trouble, you continued, even though it might be wrong to apologize.

"You saved me, told me your life and I was horrible...I hope you can forgive me for being so insensitive to you...is that...you were so cute ...saying that things..."

Your cheeks reddened slightly. Jacob also appeared to have been a little shy, which was strange for someone so extroverted. But it was not long before the man came back to be the same as ever.

"Cute ?! What kind of insult is this ?! I tried to help and you call me 'cute' ?! Honestly I do not accept this kind of outrage, excuse me!"

His voice seems so cocky and silly. You smiled a little still not stopping with all of your tears.

"And what would you rather I call you?"

You also said in a weak voice.

"Since you brought it up, I do not mind being called by things like... Greek god, handsome or my love..."

Jacob said as he approached you and sat beside you. You are not managed more and laughed a little.

"You're a idiot, you know?"

You just don't want to admit that I'm all that. But it's a matter of time, all admit someday!"

Frye moved his eyebrows and smiled with a little malice, but still, you could see he was joking a bit. Jacob stood up and reached out again. You accepted his hand and stood equally. Your small hand seemed insignificant on top of his big hand. The british man looked at your face again, you thought just for a split second as the two of you would be if you had kissed him before. The young man looked at the window and you too. Both realized that the night had arrived.

"I have to go now...I'm sorry"

You quickly cried. He turned away.

"Yes?"

Frye asked patiently

"I'll see you again?..."

"Of course"

The young man nodded.

"But where can I find you?"

"No need to find me, I'll find you. If not. You can be sure that I will come here the next day, at the same time, same place...and on your side"

You smiled a bit, but before he could go, you still had something to solve.

"Jacob...I want to give something to you before..."

"What is it?"

Frye raised an eyebrow.

"It's something I was must for you..."

"But first...close your eyes, I don't want you to see where is"

You asked gently. He obeyed and when they did, you were on the tip of your feet and gently kissed Jacob's lips. You blushed so much that her cheeks were burning like never burned before. When you've finished, the young man smiled and without another word, left the room without even taking the face smile. You look that troublemaker down the house with mastery and watched him until vanish from your field of view. There were no doubts.

You were in love as Jacob Frye does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the most innocent love! :3 (until my co-author change for a 'whoredoom' or else smut lol) Thanks for reading we like to know your opinion sooo, comment bellow please!


	4. You, me, Blue Rose?

(The next day…)

 

After the morning sun come violently in your room, your eyes opened to the dazzling brightness of a new day. You kept smiling as the previous day and it is obvious, the question that would not shut up in your mind... _is it was just a dream?_

   You try to convince yourself that this was real, the outside real kiss, Jacob Frye was real. And yes, you were in love and had kissed a troublemaker and would-be revolutionary from Crawley. Sounds like it's ironic, 'a young woman from working class, enchanted by a criminal from Devil's Acre' ... _so trivial!_

But it was exactly the same situation where your heart was. You could not hide your ansiety and worried if Frye would come or not as promised... _how long it would last until the neighbors found out? Or worse, until father found out!_ He would be disappointed, it was plausible to think that way about his reaction, not even look at your face. In addition to having to go through the humiliation of your nosy neighbors, especially Mrs. Fontaine; a old woman with two daughters, one with your same age and other over two years older than you. Fontaine had never liked to live in the same whose neighborhood you and your father lived, she had a possessiveness in arranging a good marriage for her daughters and thus become a lady of high- society. Is ridiculous and you know it, the problem lay in the fact that the woman meddled in everything, and always sought to know life others. If it was something bad, even better to Fontaine that gave the luxury of being the first in end your reputation. _Imagine then if that old witch finds out about my romance with Jacob?_ And that's why your face, which you squirmed with fear and anxiety.

"Is there a problem, sweetheart?"

A voice rang out behind you. Out the first and the last you heard the night before. Your heart pounded.

"Huh ?! J-Jacob What the...?! What are you doing here?! "

You asked frantic and confusedly – perhaps irritated – by the presence of his.

"I was going through the roofs, I was afraid that you flooded the house"

You got angry, but not could contain a small laugh, restrained and you told him to stop even if contradictorily was still laughing

"I'm kidding, I just came to visit my Cinderella and say she left her glass slipper fall yesterday, when she run over her prince "

The young man soon showed the same basket you took yesterday, and to your surprise, was intact. He hanked the basket to your hands and you thanks him with a kiss that was supposed to be on his cheek. But shortly thereafter, Frye turned your chin and stole a kiss from your lips. Your cheeks started to blush a little after that. Although I have enjoyed it. You looked at the young man and he replied with a silly grin on his face as he held you by the shoulders.

"You bloody fool..."

Your cheeks were still red and you was looking adorable in his eyes. Jacob could not help it, but laugh at your reddish face.

"... And you have not answered me what you doing here so early! You could have given me the basket some other time, the neighbors would called the guards and you could be arrested!"

Jacob Frye laughed some more of your concern, and spoke quietly then.

"I wanted to go with you at Blue Rose today at four in the afternoon. But as I know you will say yes, I will wait for you in Devil's Acre, in my office"

He opened an almost mischievous smile.

"Do not worry, I'm in charge of that place and all are with me. There's nothing to fear, you can trust me"

You raised an eyebrow.

"And I will return again in the exact place where I am?"

You crossed her arms below your bust.

"Completely safe and sound, free from hazards or floods"

You looked at him with a slight fury to hear the last word he had said.

"Okay, I'll trust you ... but I hope you're telling the truth, ladd!"

"And I've fooled you?"

You hit your foot on the floor and repeatedly lowered your eyebrows in an angry expression.

"All right! I may have done it once ... but I changed! This time I'm being more than honest with you, (y / n)! Of that or make sure I do not call me Jacob Frye!"

Even though Jacob's voice seemed silly and relaxed, it sounded as if it were true. You agreed and british man closed his gray-green eyes then saying 'yes!' When lifting and getting one of the handles. He blushed a bit by the attitude and get embarrassed, you laughed a little then. The young man shifted in his top hat and cleared his throat after the incident.

"Well, I'm glad you accepted my invitation (y / n)"

"I will await you in my office, now duty calls ... it's like they say, the fun never stops!"

Frye said with a defiant smile on his face as he looked at the peculisr metal gear in his right wrist. Again, Frye looked at you and kissed her lips again, this time more intensely and length. You became curious about his work, was actually a surprise to learn that he worked. You were about to ask, but Jacob interrupted dodging the issue.

"By the way, the two are surreal...firm and well round!"

You just realized that the shape of your breasts was perfectly reproduced in fine fabric and worn the white robes you wear to sleep. Involuntarily your hands covered relief from your breasts.

"Oh, do not be shy my angel, I'm enjoying the view. It's like they say, if you have something beautiful does not overshadow, show!"

The young man laughed and when he finished, he smiled mischievously.

"The view is very good, but now I really have to go, do not get into trouble huh?"

Jacob winked and left the room before they spend more time. You ran once more to the window and tried to find out if he was right or was injured. Fortunately not, and even before leaving the place, Jacob met his gaze and smiled quickly before rushing out. You waved, but it was a little late for that.

Now you had a meeting with him and at five and was hoping that unbalanced has not scared the whole neighborhood, or being caught by the guards and had been injured while fled out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! Sorry being so late! So sorry for the shortness, but unfortunatly is hard translate a big text because of some 'bugs' at goolgle translate, so is gonna be something a little shorter but we will try to make our best. :) oh! And for the errors, keep calm, I'm going to edit this later.


	5. Light in the darkest city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goshhhhh I am so sorry for being this late with this chapter guys!  
> I hope you enjoy it, again I know that I fucked up again with my lateness, but I give  
> all the reason for kick our ass lolololololol  
> Anyway, good reading guys see'ya :3

[At that night] You were coming home after a long day in the city, your arms evil guentavam the weight of that basket full of metals and coin pieces. For your drowsiness talves I had not realized that the whole neighborhood was looking with mistrust for you. And it seemed until the adrenalida mastered your body when you woke up to see this. The most unbelievable happened when you saw a woman with a long and ridiculous purple hat that made her an immediate dizziness. Looking better for the woman, she got a fright because the woman who was pounding on his door at that time of night was none other than the very Fontaine. Fontaine, the old witch mouthed language! And to complete, the beloved daughter was beside her.

"Ms. Fontaine? What are you doing here so late at night? My father must be in the workshop, but ... I can help you if you want" you said sheepishly.

The old witch jumped from fright.

"Heaven, do not come from behind to nobody this way, young lady! I do not know why I'm still surprised at your lousy manners! Well, I do not care if that old man is here or not, even better than going to say this in front of" Fontaine He said deliberately and too crudely to someone who could be considered nobler than the very Queen Victoria.

"Forgive me, lady Fontaine ... but has some problem? ... If it is because of the coughs--

"Do not be silly knife, (l / n)! Think anyone noticed walking meeting with a troublemaker by dawn ?!" Shouted Fontaine.

Those words came as blades against you and despair had come to stay. You feared for Jacob and even more because of what your poor father could find in having so dear daughter, lying with a criminal.

"Ah!" you gasped afflicted.

And if it were not to make matters worse, only to look the part, it was Jacob crossing the street and smiling at you. He as always was with her long black overcoat. He had no idea what kind of situation you were, you were worried and hate for him to appear at the wrong time of all.

"Madame Fontaine, I ... is not what it seems, I'm sure it was just a minor misunderstanding and no one needs to worry about it" You gesticulating with his hands and smiled awkwardly.

"(Y / n), my Italian sweetness! You are wonderful tonight, my dear"

You had stopped to stay so focused on Jacob, so you ended up taking a scare when he came and kissed your hand so quickly and still yes, so gently. You could even swear that nothing was happening when she looked into his eyes, but after the grisly image of Fontaine played you again to reality. What the reality of shit you had gotten yourself. Both the two women looked perplexed for Jacob and even frightened with his presence.

You'm stunned, pale as a ghost. And now? What would you ?; Jacob and his damned stupidity. Fontaine looked back at you with a repulsive look, it was almost like feeling that your world was about to collapse right there and still, you would be accompanied by that cruel woman. "What outrage! Vulgar, its common foreign! How dare you pollute this perfect neighborhood bringing this criminal every night until your room! "Fontaine called out voraciously in your face.

" Please, calm lady Fontaine, you is being too hasty due to it! E- "You was cut again, of course, grossly "You and that sick old man are in their final days there, I guarantee that if they are not evicted tomorrow, I will be with fine humor! "Fontaine returned even more growls and screaming, God, she resembled a dog angry when shouting.

"You will not do anything, your passion noisy drawer! And you better stop yelling at (y / n) before I cover his mouth put that hat on his mouth, you bloody witch! "Jacob replied with clenched fists and poking with his index finger Fontaine hat. You clapped his mouth and a slight laugh if you went through when she heard Frye offend Fontaine 'passion drawer' was simply hilarious combined with his British accent. But it seems that Jacob saw his little smile and sounded like a kind of encouragement for him to continue ridiculing the old. It was just why he was still there in front of the entire neighborhood where you lived, screaming like crazy even if the police arrest him for disorderly conduct in a residential setting. He wanted you to smile, to see you happy. And when the thought has gone up by your head, you flushed.

"But how dare -" Fontaine was cut.

"And there's another one! I better go to his house and return to knit some terrible blanket that matches that hat that looks like straight out of some Brazilian carnival! "Continued the young man. (t / b / n), the eldest daughter of Fontaine had not done almost nothing while Jacob Frye insulted the mother of it, can not help but notice that you was smiling a little, that was enough to cause her to come in your direction probably with the intent to harm you. Jacob stopped arguing with Fontaine and before (t / b / n) could at least touch you, he pushed her doing (t / b / n) fall slightly. But enough that you escape being hurt by it.

“Have you lost you mind, you bloody dog?!” screamed (t/b/n).

"I ask you the same thing! And if get close to her, I open you, your bloody bitch! "Shouted the young as threatened (t / b / n) with a knife pie and sharp blade.

" Jacob did not! "You tried desperately to stop the fury of your beloved . The young man looked in your eyes while you slowly lowered his arm.

"You're lucky I do not go there! Thank by (y / n) be gentle with two so hateful people like you guys … " Frye got a serious tone in his voice like never before been seen by you.

"Let's get out of here ... do not want any more trouble" You said holding the hand of your beloved.

“Y-You will leave us here, leaving his father for that ... troublemaker?!" Fontaine demanded.

"It's my life, lady, let me live. And I do not care who I'm leaving this neighborhood of shit, let alone for you, is insignificant with or without you, lady Fontaine "words have dropped somewhere inside you that was repressed for so long. The reaction of Fontaine obviously was not pleasant, but you had taken a huge step in your emotional side.

And so, it two left in the direction of Blue Rose, as initially the meeting would be. You were upset and just fooling themselves, perhaps could not go home at night until things could settle down more. Fontaine was hatred and should have called the police to at least do a search for Jacob around the neighborhood. But what his father ... after all, what would happen then with you ?; But now, that was the decision that you had taken, have stayed beside him dangerous the way it was, you loved him. {…}


	6. What you will do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small text, I don't have much time to write. But I think you will enjoy.   
> Kisses

You smiled, stay with Jacob are wonderful. Sometime later you are cross from Blue Rose, are a place… different. Not is Fancy, but are cute, are pretty. “Wait a minute! Jacob drink tea? Not is possible! He drink Beer not… tea!”  
That not looks like Jacob. But you don’t Sayed nothing just fallow he. For a time, you talked whit he and drink tea, nothing important, but you was feeling a bad about all this.  
“Some think wrong, Love?”   
“Not... I just feel a little Tired…”   
He did not see sure.  
“Hey, you never tell me how you get that Hat “You say smiling.  
“A gift of the Blighters “  
You look to Jacob, with a big smile.  
“I can’t Believe, Jacob Frye, you loot this Hat!”  
“Of course not! My love, I never will do that! I just… I caught borrowed!”  
“Jacob Frye! You are the worst liar in the world!”  
You laughed.  
“You say that because you never see Henry Green Lying “He smiled.  
“Who is Henry Green?”  
“My sister Boyfriend…I think …”  
“You have a Sister?”  
“Yes, but I prefer not thank about she”  
“OK…”  
He pays the tea and you go out .Walk in the streets back for your home, you look at your house. Your father was in the window, looking for you.  
“Holy shit…!”  
“What is wrong, love?”  
“My father was looking for my… he can’t know about …us!”  
He looks for you, serious.   
“Why¿ Because I’m not good for you¿ because I’m not are rich or …”  
“Not Jacob!”  
“Dear, you want or not I am I, and I never will be another person! I will always be Jacob Frye!”  
“I know! And I love Jacob Frye! But my father can’t know that!”  
His eyes look so…sad. But he smiled.   
“Ok, if you can’t stay whit me, don’t stay!”  
He walked for away, and you just look. Your heart was brooked. Will you say for your father about Jacob? Or just let he go?


	7. Strawberry Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi GUYS! Soooooooooooo sorry for this gigantic lateness for posting a simple chapter!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I talked way too much, hope you guys enjoy the this chapter!

When I woke up the next day, I got up listening to horrible screams coming from downstairs. The anwser for this problem was obvious to me…  
I went downstairs feeling each tear trickling down my face. I never thought of hating myself so much for being right, but from there I saw My father, being slowly murdered right in front of me, by a man wearing a green coat, and a black hat rounded on top.

I took a breath and got out as fast as I could, but when I arrived, Dad was spitting blood and his killer was supposed to hear his footsteps, and hear him breaking everything, Maybe in search of something.

I went to the kitchen, and I took a deep breath. Then, I hided behind the wall, and waited for him to come back. Which was perfect, because I had time enough to think in something to do.

"The hidden blades, you bloody old bastard! Where are they?!" — The criminal shouted.

 

The killer had his back to me from the angle where I hid. I watched the cutlery in the My front and I thought of the madness that I was about to do "Be brave for father…" - I said to myself And pulled out a knife quickly. Carefully I approached the criminal and hit him in the back. He He turned to me and slapped me hard.

When I recovered, the killer was running, I dropped the knife and ran in the direction where father was lying down "My daughter ... I love you " he could not even speak that he loved me before leave. It made my blood boil enough went mad. I grabbed the knife on the floor… Then I firstly cried out.

"Enough!"

I ran out of the house, it was too cold and I wore only my night garments to cover up My body, I ran. There was a trail of blood, the bastard did not go that far with such a cut. I followed the trail until I found a tall house with some loose bricks and beams, perfect to be climbing. I held the knife with my teeth and went upstairs to the side because I did not enjoy the Climbing walls and when I got to the top, I saw the man try to climb a And I threw an empty bottle on his back.

The bastard fell banging his jaw into a loose tile, and full of pains with the broken glass Carving the edges of the cut on his back. I approached him, dying on the ground, kicked the Murderer making him turn to me and I lowered myself with hatred and tears to him. I turned the knife to the Side of the blade and stabbed it until it deformed his face and mine filled with blood. "And I killed the bird" I said, smirking.

 

I got up to see the damage I did and when I saw it, I felt even worse. I dropped the knife and it falls on the I wondered what kind of monster I was in doing this. After a while, I heard The sound of shoes walking under the tiles ... someone was clapping. Once again I grabbed the knife and I was More tremulous than I remembered. She was a young, slim, short-haired brunette woman, the girl wore peculiar clothes and was approaching me.

"Bravo!" — she clapped sarcastically.

 

"Wh-Who are you ?!" I said pointing the knife at the strange girl, who came even closer to me. she took the knife pointed at her face, with her thin fingers and then smiled.

"I'm surprised at you! I've been watching you for a few days, and you made me interested since you catched my atention. If I didn't saw that, I was supposed to thought you were nothing but Frye's little girlfriend. You make more the innocent pretty girl type... but that was ... spectacular!" — The woman opened her arms and gaved me a flirty smirk.

"What do you want?" 

"First, your name…"

 

" (Y/N) (L/N)… now what do you want?" 

 

How could this stranger know about Jacob? I was wondering if it would not be some ex-girlfriend, she seemed so beautiful that it would catch his attention. But something was bad about That woman, she had something terrible, or a very bad impression for me.

 

"Hey! Calm down your pussy! I came as a ally, I'm not going to try to bite you… at least if I you were not holding a knife… " The stranger spoke in a way. Unbearably loose, and continued To speak in a seductive voice tone.

 

"Listen, I'll be more direct with you, strawberry cake. My former name is Bloody Nora, leader of a gang called 'The Blighters' and you probably already have heard how dangerous we are, right?; If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it this, a long time ago, " said Nora, and in the end, she showed a revolver to me.

"But I will not, pumpkin… see it?" — she left the revolver fall off her hands, with a calm smile.

"How do you know Jacob Frye?" I asked, keeping myself serious.

 

"Oh, didn't the pretty little dummy told you about this?" 

"We are gang rivals, he has his Rooks and I have my Blighters. We fight like dogs and cats. But maybe he did not told you the whole story… or even the beginning" - Bloody Nora walked and spoke at the same time.

"You didn't explained what do you want with me!" — I said in a loud voice.

"I saw you killing that man, I liked what you did, and I know Frye broke your heart too, Bart told me that he saw the two of you at the bar, last night . Listen, this man on the floor, is one of the Frye's rooks, if you want a cold revenge, stay with me, if you do not want to, I'll let you go this time, but don't appear in my way"

"Buuuut… if you want know everything about Jacob Frye, follow me, and I'll tell you everything I know about him. Still, I can help you before you get arrested"

"You mean… that you know were he is? Or how take him down?" — I asked.

"That's true," Bloody Nora said, standig her hand for me.

 

I got confused. By the proposal… but he deserved my revenge… But I could not deny it… I loved Jacob, and how caring he was, and the way he smiles aways made my cheeks flushing in red…but the point, is that accepting it was tempting. Still, perhaps I Had exactly what I want if I stay with Jacob and just… accept him again even after this.  
Despite everything, I knew exactally what my heart wanted… and I simply made the most necessary and sensible decision…

 

"So, (Y/N), are you in?" — she asked, waiting for me with a smile.

"Of course!" I said this returning the compliment, and smiling"

"Thank you for the generosity, Miss Nora"

"No, thank YOU, strawberry cake"


End file.
